


In the Light of the Moon

by Dain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Celebrations, Cooking, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Post-Canon, ssssort of?, tfw your gf is a spirit and going on a date with her by necessity is...you know...spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: The full moon is a time for celebration, a time for being appreciative of what you have but not taking it for granted, a time for remembering what you have lost without sadness.





	In the Light of the Moon

The sun is beginning to sink towards the horizon and soon enough the moon will be in the sky, full and bright and shining. The full moon is a time for celebration, a time for being appreciative of what you have but not taking it for granted, a time for remembering what you have lost without sadness.

There’s business to be done in Republic City and normally Katara would spend the full moon there with her family, sharing good food and stories, but today is different. It’s twenty years to the month since the Fire Nation attack on the Northern Water Tribe, and she wants to be home.

She’s not the only one looking for something particular this day; Sokka is at the North Pole with Suki and a very pregnant Toph, but Katara had turned down his invitation to join them and instead travelled south. Her only family left there is Hakoda, and she spends the day with him, reacquainting herself with her father and her tribe.

The night she spends alone.

She begins her work once the sun has set and she can see the moon beginning to peek over the horizon. She builds a fire in the middle of the tent she’s set up for this purpose and sets the seal meat to roasting, as that will take the longest to finish. She has plenty of time and is careful not to rush herself, preparing every part of the meal with quiet deliberation as the moon climbs higher in the sky outside: noodles, seaweed and squid soup, boiled ice cod. She even has some moon peaches she brought with her from Republic City, because the name had seemed appropriate and she’d wanted something a little exotic for the meal.

There’s only enough of everything for two – she’ll eat the second portion in the morning, as a farewell – but it’s still a lot of food. She hasn’t eaten in hours, wanting to preserve her appetite, and the scents of cooking meat and seaweed only make her hungrier.

When she finally finishes doling everything out onto plates and into bowls she wants nothing more than to dig in, but she controls herself. She hasn’t done all of this work just to feed herself, after all.

She closes her eyes, cross-legged on a mat, and breathes deep. She makes sure she’s aware of every little bit of her body before she reaches out for the moon, feeling its presence in the sky mirrored somewhere deep inside her, somewhere dark and silver and wet. She calls to it, invites it, feels it pulse through her veins.

Katara opens her eyes and smiles.

“Hi, Yue,” she says. “I’m so glad you could make it.”


End file.
